sonicmoviefandomcom-20200213-history
June the Cat
June is Nancy's best friend and a good friend of Sonic. Early Life June lives with her dad. Her parents were divorce since she was 7 years old. Her dad treats June like a bunny. But her dad got remarried of a mean woman name Grace. Her mother is Scarlett. Later, she married Kutal and had two kids: Rango and Tami. Powers Super kick Voice She is voiced by Miranda Cosgrove. As a child, she is voiced by Campbell Rose. As an adult, she is voiced by Christina Aguilera. Movies she appears in﻿ *Sonic Storm Adventures of Re: Kingdom Hearts *Sonic Storm Adventures of Re: Kingdom Hearts 2 *Sonic's Adventures of the Grimm Fairy Tales Classics. *Sonic's Journey on Noah's Ark *Sonic's Adventures of Rio *Sonic Storm Adventures of Rango *Sonic's Adventures of Sky High *Sonic's Final Destination 5 *Nancy's Sickness *Sonic's Adventures of My Babysitter's a Vampire *Sonic the Hedgehog meets Felix the Cat *Sonic The Hedgehog & The Tower of Heaven *The Dad Arrives *Molly finds Shadow's Secret *The Hedgehog Who Didn't Remember Anything *Annie the Aura Whisper of the Forest is Here *A Star is Born *Sonic the Hedgehog goes to Hotel Translvania *Sonic Unleashed (Cameron Version) *Sonic Storm Adventures of The Hunger Games *Sonic the Hedgehog and The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, The Witch and The Wardrobe *Sonic Storm Adventure of Super 8 *Sonic the Hedgehog meets Thor *Julie the Hedgehog Thief *Sonic Storm Adventures of Catching Fire *Sonic Storm Adventures of Mockingjay *Sonic Storm Adventures of Snow White and the Huntsman *Sonic Storm Adventures of Abduction *Sonic meets Zoolander *Sonic Storm Adventures of Brave *Sonic the Hedgehog and Alice: Madness Returns *Sonic the Hedgehog meets Thor: The Dark World *A Lovely Raccoon as a Pet *Lil' Gideon *Julie gets Tested *Sonic Storm Adventures of Scott Pilgram vs. The World *Sonic Storm Adventures of Rio 2 *Sonic Storm Adventures of Legion *Gideon Returns *Sonic vs. Matilda *Sonic Storm Adventures of Zambezia *Sonic Storm Adventures of Epic *Sonic the Hedgehog meets The Croods *Sonic Storm Adventures of Ender's Game *Sonic Storm Adventures of Cowboys & Aliens *Sonic Storm Adventures of Maleficent *Dipper and Mabel meets Wreck-It Ralph *Sonic the Hedgehog and the Nuttiest Nutcracker﻿ *Sonic Storm Adventures of Dishonored *Sonic the Hedgehog meets Jak and Daxter: The Precursor Legacy *Sonic the Hedgehog goes to the Underworld *Sonic the Hedgehog goes to the Underworld: Evolution *Sonic Storm Adventures of Hotel Transylvania 2 *Sonic the Hedgehog and the Rise of the Guardians *Sonic the Hedgehog meets Van Helsing *Sonic the Hedgehog goes to the Underworld: Awakening *Sonic Storm Adventures of Snow White and the Huntsman 2 *Sonic Storm Adventures of The Host *Sonic the Hedgehog meets Hansel and Gretel: Witch Hunters *Sonic Storm Adventures of Lost Odyssey *Sonic the Hedgehog and Jak 2 *Sonic Storm Adventures of Free Birds *Sonic the Hedgehog meets Maximum Ride: The Angel Experiment *Sonic the Hedgehog meets Maximum Ride: School's Out Forever *Sonic the Hedgehog meets Maximum Ride: Saving the World and Other Extreme Sports *Sonic the Hedgehog meets Maximum Ride: The Final Warning *Sonic the Hedgehog meets Coraline *Sonic the Hedgehog meets ParaNorman *Sonic Storm Adventures of Despicable Me *Sonic Storm Adventures of Despicable Me 2 *Sonic the Hedgehog and Jak 3 *Sonic Storm Adventures of Dishonored 2 *Sonic the Hedgehog and MAX *Sonic the Hedgehog and Fang *Sonic the Hedgehog and Angel *Sonic the Hedgehog in Nevermore *Sonic Storm Adventures of Kingdom Hearts: Re Coded *Sonic Storm Adventures of Kingdom Hearts: Dream Drop Distance *Sonic Storm Adventures of Kingdom Hearts 3 *Sonic Storm Adventures of The Powerpuff Girls *Sonic the Hedgehog meets Thor 3 *Sonic Storm Adventures of I, Frankenstein *Sonic the Hedgehog meets Carrie *Sonic Storm Adventures of Dishonored 3 *Sonic the Hedgehog and Jak 4: The Darkness Within *Sonic Storm Adventures of Uglies *Sonic Storm Adventures of Pretties *Sonic Storm Adventures of Specials *Sonic Storm Adventures of Brutal Legend *Sonic the Hedgehog goes to the Vampire Acadamy *Sonic the Hedgehog and The Curse of the Were-Rabbit *Sonic Storm Adventures of Kill la Kill *Sonic the Hedgehog and Jak 5: The Full Moon *Sonic Storm Adventures of Divergent *Sonic Storm Adventures of Insurgent *Sonic Storm Adventures of Allengiant *Sonic Storm Adventures of Believe *Sonic the Hedgehog and Jak 6 *The Broken Hero *Sonic Boom (Sonic Storm Adventure Style) *Sonic Storm Adventures of Oban Star Racers *On the Sort Great Adventure *Sonic Storm Adventures of Ape Escape *Sonic Storm Adventures of Ape Escape 2 *Sonic Storm Adventures of Ape Escape 3 Gallery Future June hugging Future Kutal.png Future June and Future Kutal are tired.png Future June singing.png Future June the Cat.png June holding a bat.png June and Jak.png June in Sonic Boom.png Nancy and June looking at Sonic.png June is drooling.png June's look in Sonic Boom.png June as a cheerleader.png June's Ages.png Tails, June and Thomas in the Naughty Ottsel.png June very happy.png Request june lineart by tuffpuppy101-d72ojqk.jpg June is really freaking out.jpg Nicole using her controller while June is talking.png Young June.png June in a cute outfit.png June.JPG June coat.jpg June says hi!.png Nancy and June.png June sticking her tounge and doing a peace sign.png June squeeze hugging Thomas.png June being brave.png June freaking out.png June confused.png June is annoyed.png June thinks Thomas is jealous.png June hugging ApeTrully.png June singing.png June is daydreaming.jpg June has an idea.jpg Thomas and June.png Thomas is pissed off by June.png June in Ricky's arms.png June is super happy.png June's Love Doctor Sign.png June is angry.jpg June is thinking.png June the Cat.jpg June is with a bleeding Thomas.png June is tired.png Nick flirting with June.jpg Nancy and June are confussed.jpg June ready to attack.png June imagining of any boy being in love or gets kiss with any girl while Thomas gets annoyed.jpg June looking up.png How do you know all this stuff.png June hiding behind Jak.png 'Perfect fit.'.png June's pajamas.png Uh oh....png June is confused.png June trap in a box.png sonic_female_base__singing_by_yesenia62702-daavsyz.png sonic_female_base__singing_on_stage_by_yesenia62702-daavsyl.png June is really mad.png Image by yesenia62702-dabrhgc.png Sonic screaming base by shadamylover7-d305qsl.png June and Oscar - Freezing in Nordic Covern.png Sonic girl base by flindsey09-d7bmy9k.png 005 by screenshotbases-daef3sr.png Sonic base 10 by m4eb archives-db5kye2.png Trivia *June is very sassy and cool *June and Nancy are best friends since they met *June thinks Sonic is chicken *June can sing *June always mistaken things *June may have a little crush on Thomas *June is attracted by Puss's sad eyes *June is a Love Doctor, a Joke Doctor and a Music Doctor *June has a friend name Johnathan (Hotel Transelvania)﻿ *June might be a tomboy *June's real name is Barnaby *June is afraid of ghosts Category:Custom Characters Category:Sonic Adventure films Category:Animal Category:Hero Category:Comedy Category:Cameron33268110 Category:Cats Category:Sonic Storm Adventures: Next Generations